Hurt
by Lizzie223
Summary: Most of all, Sakura knew he loved her. And that was enough to cure all the hurt in her heart. SasuSaku OneShot.


Hurt

By Lizzie223

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, _

Sakura Uchiha walked down the empty streets of Konoha. She needed time to relax. Sarada had been crying non-stop for hours and had finally started sleeping. So Sakura decided to leave a shadow clone with her and unwind. _What's a better way to unwind than to train? _Sakura thought as she headed towards a secluded training grounds. Stopping in front of several trees Sakura pulled her fist back and punched without chakra. _I'm a failure as a parent. _Sarada didn't want anything Sakura tried to give her. Most may say that's normal four month old behavior. Sakura knew what she wanted.

She wanted a father. She wanted a father to rock her to sleep sometimes. Another punch. She wanted a father to kiss her goodnight and help her mommy tuck her in. Another punch. Now there were tears running down Sakuras' cheeks that glistened in the moonlight as she continued to punch repeatedly at trees with no chakra. It wasn't fair. She didn't have a husband to support her and comfort her at times like these. She didn't have a husband that held her at night.

No, she had her stuffed rabbit that she got when she was a baby to comfort her and listen to all her ramblings. She had a pillow to hold her at night when she got the occasional hour or two of sleep thanks to Sarada. She had a tree to help her unwind. She didn't have a husband to kiss her goodnight. That honor went to the blanket she sometimes drooled on when she actually got the time to sleep.

When Sakura was younger, she always imagined her marriage with Sasuke to be perfect. For there to be little kids running around her and Sasukes' house. She used to imagine Sasuke kissing her on their wedding day and run down the aisle with her. But those were delusions of a childhood crush.

The gossiping started after Sasuke left Sakura and Sarada. _"Did you know that Uchiha left Haruno with her child? He must really not love her." "Well, I heard he just married her to rebuild his clan. She's nothing more than a tool to him." _Sakura knew to ignore gossiping. But after a few months of it Sakura started to let it get to her head.

It led to doubts and Sakura couldn't deny the realization of it. It all hurt. It all hurt so bad. She couldn't help but be jealous of Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. All with their perfect marriages and kids. At least they had someone to hug them when they cried. At least they had someone to kiss them and hold them when they sleep. At least they had someone that loved them.

Of course Sakura hid all of that with a fake smile. Sai was right. You can hide a lot with it. The revelation broke Sakuras' heart. _What if they're right? What if Sasuke doesn't love me? Maybe they're right. Maybe Sasuke did just marry me because he wanted to rebuild his clan. _Despair settled into her stomach. Sakura dropped to her knees, punching the ground several times as if it personally insulted her.

Still she used no chakra. Anguished sobs wracked her body. "It's not fair!" She screamed out into the cold night. Her medical mind told her she had already opened the skin on both of her knuckles but she didn't care. She didn't care because everything hurt anyway.

Her heart felt like someone cut into it and broke it into a million pieces. Still sobbing, Sakura shakily stood and put her bloodied fist back, preparing to hit it as hard as she could into an oak tree. _That will probably break a few bones. _Her medical mind told her but Sakura ignored it. What was one more hurt to add to the list?

Letting out an anguished scream, Sakura thrust her bloodied fist forward as hard as she could with no chakra toward the tree. She didn't expect someone to catch her fist and catch her when she fell to her knees. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, Sakura saw Sasuke looking down at her, concern and guilt apparent in his gaze.

Her head was leaning against his chest. He was lovingly running his fingers through her hair. He leaned down and she turned toward him and leaned upward toward him at the same time. Their lips met in the middle. When they released, Sasuke looked at her and said five words. "I'm sorry. I love you." It was almost like he knew her doubts. More tears ran down her already tear stained cheeks. "Thank you." She said as she hugged him tightly. He returned it.

Thirty minutes later Sakura was laying in between Sasukes' legs, leaning against his chest. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke understood the hidden meaning. _Don't leave again. _"My mission is completed. I'm home for good." He said. Sakura shook from her emotion.

Tears ran down her cheeks again. "Really?" She asked. "Really." He confirmed. She then turned and hugged him tight. "Thank you. Never leave again Sasuke. I love you." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

From that day on. Sakura now had someone to hold her when she was sad. She had someone to talk to. She had someone to kiss her goodnight and hold her while she slept. She had someone that she loved. And he loved her back.

That realization was enough to cure all the hurt in the world.

_A/N: So I came up with this while I was writing the 8th chapter of One Small Change. Expect that chapter soon. I hope you liked this! _

_-Lizzie. _


End file.
